


Made of Stardust

by carpemermaid



Series: Things You Said... [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Living Together, M/M, Married Life, Romance, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: “You walked me around in circles for that long to bring me up here?” Harry asked, turning towards Draco.They spent time in the field often. Harry had asked Draco to marry him in this field. They played Quidditch scrimmages with their friends on the weekends and flew together after dinner during the workweek. Harry loved the field, but he’d much rather be enjoying a Firewhisky in their garden, with his husband sat in his lap, both of them barefoot and murmuring to each other in low voices.





	Made of Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr prompt game: _things you said under the stars and in the grass._
> 
> This wasn't originally going to be about stargazing on Harry's birthday, but I couldn't fathom not making it about that when I wrote it to celebrate him. Stargazing!Drarry is a huge weakness for me, so I had to go for it! Thanks for prompting this one, Kitty!
> 
> As a surprise birthday gift, this fic now has some glorious fanart to go with it by **@pukingpastilles** , [check it out here on tumblr](https://pukingpastilles.tumblr.com/post/172445154677/made-of-stardust-by-carpemermaidtales)

“Where are we going?” Harry asked for the third time, trying to worm a finger under the fabric obscuring his view. He stumbled over what felt like a rock and Draco caught him.

“We’re almost there, just trust me.” Draco’s voice sounded to his left and Harry turned towards it instinctively. “Stop fiddling with that, it’s charmed so that you can’t take it off.”

After their dinner Draco had produced a shimmering, slinky scrap of fabric and asked Harry to put it on. Harry had been wary at first, but he agreed to wear the blindfold anyway. Draco led him on a dizzying path; Harry felt like they’d gone in circles twice and he had a sneaking suspicion that Draco was doing it on purpose to throw him off.

A warm breeze ruffled his hair. He could smell the sweet scent of summer in the air; the heat of the day was slowly seeping away, but everything still smelled like sunshine. Harry heard a cricket chirping, singing its song to the world.

His lips reluctantly tugged into a smile as Draco’s hand found his, easily slipping his fingers along Harry’s palm and entwining them with Harry’s. He gave Harry’s hand a squeeze and Harry could sense him leaning closer, his warmth invading his space, wrapping around him like a comforting blanket.

“It’s just ahead,” Draco murmured. He leaned even closer and brushed his soft lips against Harry’s ear, making him shiver.

“This is some set up. You’re really building the anticipation. What if I find the surprise to be a bit dull after all of this mystery and intrigue?” Harry teased. He pressed his lips together to contain the laugh that wanted to break free into the night air.

“Hush, you,” Draco said, releasing Harry’s hand to give his arse a swat. He held Harry’s hand again and pulled him to a stop. “We’re here. _Finite Incantatem_.”

The blindfold melted away from Harry’s face like water running down an incline. He blinked as he looked around. They were standing in a grassy field bordered by a few copses of trees. Harry could see their cottage in the distance, slightly down a hill. Their garden light was twinkling.

“You walked me around in circles for that long to bring me up here?” Harry asked, turning towards Draco.

They spent time in the field often. Harry had asked Draco to marry him in this field. They played Quidditch scrimmages with their friends on the weekends and flew together after dinner during the workweek. Harry loved the field, but he’d much rather be enjoying a Firewhisky in their garden, with his husband sat in his lap, both of them barefoot and murmuring to each other in low voices.

He was tired after closing an intense case two days prior, and he just wanted to spend his birthday curled around Draco, re-learning each of his sharp edges and soft crevices.

“No,” Draco said plaintively, his sharp eyes flashing for a moment before his expression smoothed out. Harry bit his lip; he knew Draco hated it when he showed this side of himself and Harry teased him for it. As if Harry wasn’t just as over the top with his romantic overtures towards Draco. “I brought you up here because it has a better view compared to the garden. At least, without having to cast atmospheric charms.”

“What?” Harry asked, confused.

Draco sighed, his eyes darting away. “Lay down.”

“Oh?” Harry grinned and sidled closer to Draco, pulling him flush against Harry’s body by his hips. “We haven’t had sex outside in a while. Kinky birthday present, babe.”

Draco laughed, a loud sound that Harry loved hearing when Draco really found something funny. “That’s not the present. Although, I will gladly take a blowjob when we go back down to the house.”

“You will, eh? I’m pretty sure it’s _my_ birthday—not that I don’t love sucking you off,” Harry pointed out. “But I think if anyone should be getting a blowjob—”

“Can I give you this birthday present or not?” Draco asked with a mulish set to his jaw that Harry was pretty sure Draco’d picked up from him after so many years in each other’s company.

Harry spread his arms and smiled at Draco.

“Lay down on the ground,” Draco repeated. He waited a beat before helping Harry move faster, practically wrestling him to the ground. They were both snorting with laughter by the time Harry was on his back, his arms wrapped tightly around Draco.

“I changed my mind, this is a good present. I like where this is going,” Harry said. He pulled Draco closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Draco leaned into him for a moment, stealing a peck against Harry’s lips before he rolled away.

They were side by side, looking up at the sky. The sweet smell of the grass tickling their backs was all around them. Harry’s hand found Draco’s.

“Look up,” Draco instructed. Harry glanced over at him. The faint light from their garden light, reflecting off of his eyes as he gazed up at the sky, outlined Draco’s profile. “I said up, not at me, Potter. Though, I appreciate the sentiment that I’m more beautiful to look at than the sky.”

“I didn’t even say anything, I just like looking at my husband,” Harry said. He had been about to sling a cheesy line on Draco to a similar effect.

Harry turned his attention to the sky and let his eyes flit over the stars sparkling in the clear darkness above. He blinked when he noticed a different constellation that wasn’t there before. Harry squinted, trying to make it out.

“Draco, what’s that next to the dragon constellation?” Harry asked, gesturing towards the constellation with his free hand.

Draco was silent for several beats and when Harry looked over at him he was smirking proudly. Harry caught a movement in Draco’s arm and recognized it as Draco tucking his wand away. He turned towards Harry and met his eyes.

“I thought yours should move closer to mine,” Draco said in explanation. And then Harry got it. He’d charmed the stars for him. He hadn’t recognised the constellation surrounded by that patch of stars. Harry’s heart felt soft and fluttery in his chest, almost as if it was melting. “Happy Birthday, Harry.”

“Thank you,” Harry murmured with a wide smile. “I love it. And you, you great soppy romantic.”

Draco punched his arm lightly, scoffing as if calling a Malfoy a romantic was the greatest offense. Harry didn’t point it out when his hand wormed its way into Harry’s grip not even a full heartbeat later. Harry stayed quiet and rubbed his thumb over the back of Draco’s hand.

They stayed in the grass for a while, pointing at the sky and occasionally getting distracted by rolling towards each other to kiss languidly. Draco was nuzzling against Harry’s neck when he finally broke the comfortable silence that had fallen over them for several minutes.

“I’ll expect a really spectacular present for my birthday next year, you know. After this,” Draco said in the same imperious tone Harry had fallen in love with years ago. Harry’s lips quirked in amusement and he hummed in response. “Or for Christmas. Or our anniversary. In fact, all future gift exchanging occasions should adhere to these standards.”

“Noted,” Harry said, chuckling and pulling Draco closer. “Ready to go back down to the house?”

“Why? I seem to recall something about a romp in the field,” Draco said, his voice sliding into a wicked tone, dropping lower as he slithered down Harry’s body in a way that made his prick jump.

Another warm breeze rustled over them as Draco made Harry groan in delight, his wickedly clever tongue put to Harry’s favorite use.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos + Comments are ♥ | Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://carpemermaidtales.tumblr.com)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Made of Stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832869) by [PukingPastilles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukingPastilles/pseuds/PukingPastilles)




End file.
